Subtilties Between Then and Now
by angelicrambles951
Summary: Sesshomaru is gifted with the ability to see the future, depriving him the joy of a normal life. However, fate puts Inuyasha in his path, who for some reason seems to be immune to Sesshomaru's premonitions. Full summary inside: Mature for yaoi


Summary: Life for Sesshomaru is- to put into simple terms- black and white. With his ability to predict and clairvoyance of the future, nothing ever comes as a surprise. People and their actions simply bore him, and so he isolates himself from the world. During one fateful day he meets Inuyasha, who for some strange reasons, seems to be the exception to Sesshomaru's gift. How will Sesshomaru deal with the unknown for the first time in his life?

Author's Note: Lately I have been busy with my comic book, school, searching for a job, and just life in general. I know I should be working on my other fanfics, but for the past two months this idea for a story keeps nagging in my mind. Anyway hope you enjoy and maybe after a few chapters on this, I will focus on other fanfics. Please Review. Again, I apologize for slacking off, but I really needed to focus on reality and not fiction.ごめんなさい。

Chapter I: Living With Melancholy

If I were asked to describe my life in one word, I wouldn't hesitate to say, "Melancholy." A preordained life, where there is no such thing as surprises or the unexpected, what other word could possibly be used to describe such a mundane life? From what I have been told, there is always a time in a person's life where they wish they could see what the future held, and if I could punch every last one of them for wishing a cursed life, I would.

My name is Sesshomaru and I see the future. You can call them premonitions if you want, but it doesn't matter what name they are given, they are still a curse.

Imagine being woken up by dreaming about your alarm clock going off with sheer vividness, the brilliant rays of the early morning sun hitting your still closed eyelids only to open them and find a room nearly in darkness except for the red luminance coming from that very same clock aforementioned blinking insistently, 1:39 A.M.. It may seem like little to be bickering about, but like all small things sliding down a steep slope, they build momentum and bring other pebbles along for the ride. Eventually you are faced with a land slide with unimaginable force heading straight to where you stand. And this is only when it comes to having premonitions about objects. Premonitions involving humans are far worse.

Whether it is friendship or a lover, they all go wrong. The images of girls shyly approaching me, they hesitantly open and close their mouths trying to conjure up the right words to confess their feelings deep within them. Eventually they do, and I accept. There are moments of happiness, sadness, hatred, doubt, new life being birthed, and death. Some relationships last while others wither quickly. Some I tell them about my ability and others I keep it hidden from. Some can't bare the truth, while other's darker intention rise and gladly abuse of this ability. All of this going through my mind in mere seconds. A million possibilities, different people, different interest, different lives, different outcomes, different reactions, different moments, but all hold the same look in their eyes clearly stating, " There is something wrong with you, isn't there?" At the age of seventeen, I have lived through life again and again. So to save myself the trouble of all this bull shit, I have put a barrier between me and humanity.

Mind you that this doesn't stop the visions, but it does limit them. As a result, my world has no human interaction; gray skies govern my life as I walk on this black and oil-stained road. Melancholy…are you my only company on this pathetic journey which is called life?

Author Notes:　おばあちゃんの時間！！！Just felt like saying something random…Please review, tell me whether you like where the concept is going or not. Sessh is OOC but, these are all his internal thoughts and there is no way of getting around the fact that our inner sanctum of the human mind is where our true feelings reside. Till next time… I'll try not to have any college life crisis again.


End file.
